


Snake Charming

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Dancers and oddballs, Jame and Shade get along quite well. Even intimately so. A short poem where a short dance leads to something more.





	Snake Charming

The outfit is what gets Shade,  
All skimp and form  
With hardly a manly air,  
As is Jame’s norm.  
There’s the mask too,  
Which covers up her face  
Handsome as it is,  
And gives her a sense  
Of mystery, well.  
More than normal.  
It’s the outfit that gets her first,  
But then there’s the dance  
With its sultry twists  
And seductive turns,  
Ending on that step,  
Deadly and forward,  
That brings them together  
Noses inches apart  
And breath hot  
Against one and the other.  
  
The outfit’s on the floor now  
And Shade too.


End file.
